My Little Girl
by ECLover4ever
Summary: John watches as his daughter grows up to fast. songfic! Shweir!


My Little Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own John or Elizabeth but Madison and Jordan are completely mine.

Authors note: I love this song and these images popped into my head. It took me four days to write this please review!!!

_Got a hold on easy as I let you go._

_Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know._

_I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm._

_You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born._

John awoke when he heard a cry coming from the nursery. Elizabeth didn't wake up so he slid out of bed and walked into the nursery. He carefully picked up his daughter from her crib. As soon as she was in his arms she stopped crying. He rocked her back and forth as he paced the room to get her to go back to sleep. John smiled as she drifted back to sleep in his arms. He laid her back in the crib and bent down to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep well my angel," he whispered lifting his head up.

He turned to walk out but standing in the doorway was is wife, Elizabeth.

"You're just an old softy, you know that," she smiled.

John looked back at his daughter and turned back to her with a huge grin.

"Yeah, I know," he said.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her back into their bedroom but not without steeling one last glance at his daughter.

_Beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again _

_Go on, take on this whole world_

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone_

_Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door_

_As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy love you more!" _

John walked into his quarters late at night after coming back from off-world. The technician told him that Elizabeth took Madison, his daughter, to bed already and that was was he hoping to find them both.

He took off his jacket and laid it on the chair by desk. He first went to his daughter's room and there he found her fast asleep holding her favorite teddy bear in her arms.

He stood in the doorway for a few minutes before softly saying "I love you," and blowing her a kiss so he didn't wake her. He turned and before he could even take a step he heard a small sleepy voice say "Daddy love you more."

He turned around to see a small smile on her face and he smiled back and even though she couldn't see it she knew he was smiling back. He walked away as the door closed and as he slipped into the bed and his arm went around Elizabeth's waist he thought that his little girl was growing up way to fast.

_Beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this whole world _

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

_Someday some boy will come and ask me for your hand _

_But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half_

_That makes you whole, he has a pour sole, and the heart of a man's man _

_I know he'll say that he's in love_

_But between you and me, he won't be good enough!_

Madison was now 17-years-old and going out on a date. John wasn't too happy because it was Jordan Dex who he never wanted going out with his daughter. Although he was his teammate's son he was also a trouble maker and never listens to anybody. There was a knock at the door and John got up from the couch and answered it knowing it was Jordan. Jordan always knew that John never wanted him dating his daughter.

"Jordan," John greeted with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Colonel," Jordan greeted back with his head held high.

Before John could say another word Madison ran to the door hoping to save Jordan from her father.

"We should go," Madison said starting out the door.

"Be back by ten," John said sharply.

Elizabeth walked over to him and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Eleven," she said to the young couple.

Madison said thank you and then they both quickly walked down the hall. Elizabeth looked back at John and glared at him.

"What?" he asked rubbing the back of his head and walking back over to the couch.

"Why do you have to be such an ass?" she said.

"He's not good enough for her," he looked down at his lap.

"To you, nobody ever will. She's happy and their in love so let it be," she said.

John sighed and thought that his little girl was growing up way to fast and he couldn't keep up anymore.

"My Little Girl" by Tim McGraw from the movie Flicka. Best song ever. Please read and review.


End file.
